Loonatics meet Tiny Toons
by Madster123
Summary: Tech creates a time machine. Duck sends them back to 1995. bad title I know.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Loonatics Unleashed Warner Bros. does. I also don't own Tiny Toon Adventures, Steven Spielberg does.

So there's not many of Tiny Toon Loonatics crossovers so I decided to do one. The pairings will be Shirley/Plucky, Buster/Babs, Furball/Fifi Monty/Elmyra and Acexi.

It was a normal night in Acmetropulous. It was 9:30 and the Loonatics were waiting for Tech to show them his latest invention. "I made a time machine." Tech announced as he pulled of a sheet revealing a leather chair with a frame surrounding it.

"That's it; this is the big invention you came up with?" Duck asked bored.

"Well, yes, but you can just type in a year and you'll go there. I just need to test it out." Tech answered.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Here I'll do it." Duck said and pushed the red button and typed in 1995. There was a flash of bright light one minute and next they were in front of a school.

"Acme Looniversity?" Lexi questioned looking at the school.

"Way to go, Duck." Ace mumbled under his breath.

"Cuckoo, cuckoo. Too much school can make you cuckoo." Said the voice of none other than Gogo Dodo.

"Uh… what do we do now, Ace?" Lexi asked.

"We'll hide in this bush until everyone's gone." Ace said motioning to a bush that was conveniently there. Everyone than hides behind the bush. The camera zooms in front of the school were our main characters and some minor characters are.

"Hiya, Toonsters. I'm Buster Bunny." Buster said.

"And I'm Babs Bunny." Babs said.

"No relation." They both said in unison.

"Anyway, according to the script we're supposed to meet some people like us behind a bush." Buster said reading the script. "Well if that's what's supposed to happen today on Tiny Toons then." Buster went over to the bush and saw six animals. "Hi I'm, you know you heard me right?"

"Yes, we did." Ace said as he and the rest of the team stood up.

"Alright, who wrote this script, I'm supposed to come in after the theme song I don't think so." Come the voice of an irated green mallard, next to him a skunkette, next to her a cat, next to him a Tasmanian devil, next to him a gray coyote and last a roadrunner,

"Plucky we were just about to go to the theme songs, now this is messed up. Okay guys start the song." Buster motioned for the theme song to start. The Loonatics unleashed first season theme song started, then the Tiny Toon Adventures theme song started. (A/N if you need to refresh you're memory look it up on YouTube.) "Okay Plucky now you can come in."

"It's about time, sheesh, hi I'm Plucky Duck."

"Meep, meep." Little Beeper called out holding up a sign that said 'I'm Little Beeper and I can't talk only use sounds.' He flipped the sign around 'that's Calamity Coyote, boy genius and he can't talk either.'

"Oui, and I'm Fifi and this is my boyfriend Furrball." The skunk said.

"Dizzy." The Tasmanian devil said.

"Okay, well I'm Ace, this is Lexi, Slam, Rev, Tech and Duck." Ace introduces his fellow members.

"Oh, two more bunnies for my pets. Yeah." Came a voice of a 14 year-old acting like a 4 year-old.

"*Gulp* It's Elmyra. Like a once great man said 'Let's bolt'" Buster said and off everyone went. They all jumped into Buster's rabbit hole and closed the door. They heard Elmyra say "My bunny doesn't like me *Sob*"

"What was that all about?" Lexi asked.

"Elmyra has a lot of animals as pets here I'll tell you exactly what she says when she wants an animal," Babs said and impersonated Elmyra "I want to hug you, squeeze you and love you into iddiy, bitty pieces."

"Wow, you're good at impersonating people, and she really does that?" Ace asked.

"Thanks, it's a gift and yes she does it to animals literally." Babs answered.

"Well, is there a way of getting her to stop?" Lexi asked concerned, she's always had a soft spot for her own kind.

"Yes, if Monty likes her back." Buster answered than heard a knocking at the door.

"Open up, like, right now Buster or some junk." Came a valley girl accent belonging to Shirley the Loon. Buster opened the door and let Shirley in.

"Sorry, we were hiding from Elmyra _again." _Buster said.

"It's alright, or some junk, I was just, like, running from Fowlmouth. Do you think he'll ever, like, get over me?" Shirley asked.

"Let's hope. Now we would like to introduce you to our new friends. This is Ace, Lexi, Slam, Tech, Rev and Duck." Buster said there came knocking again.

"Hey, Shirl I saw you go in that dadgum $%*$%$ rabbit hole and why won't you date %$#&^% me?" Fowlmouth said.

"I'm dating….Uh… Plucky. Yeah I'm, like, dating Plucky." Shirley answered.

"Well, Shirley," Plucky said flirtatiously, "my parents are out for a couple days why don't we play house? Hmmm." Shirley dropped an anvil on him. "A simple no would have been good."

"Well, okay bye." Fowlmouth said heartbroken.

"He's gone, he isn't spying to see if it's true or not." Lexi said after awhile. Calamity held up a sign 'how do you know this?'

"We're from the 28th century and we have super powers. I have super hearing and a brain blast."

"I have laser vision." Ace added.

"I can regenerate and lift metals." Tech said.

"I-have-super-speed-and-can-talk-really-really-fast.-Though-noone-seems-to-listen-to-what-I-have-to-say-or-understand-what-I-say-anyway." Rev answered in his usual super fast way.

"I can teleport places or 'quack' as I like to call it and throw eggs from the palms of my hands." Duck said.

"That's so cool. Real superhero's can I have you're autograph?" Plucky asked and gave him his autograph book. Duck happily signed it. "Wow, thanks. You're awesome, you're better than duck dodgers of the 24th and a-half century."

"That's saying a lot. Considering Daffy's you're mentor." Babs said.

"What do you mean by that?" Tech asked.

"Oh, I mean that we go to Acme Loo and we learn stuff about toons. We go there to get our toon degree as said in the theme song." Babs answered.

"Okay, but what's this about a mentor?" Lexi asked.

"Well, in this one period we get to learn stuff from our role models, mine is Bugs Bunny." Buster stated. 'Mine's Wile E. Coyote.' Calamity held up his sign.

"Mine be Taz." Dizzy said.

"Mine's Sylvester." Furrball said.

"Mine's Pepe le Pew." Fifi said.

"I don't have a role model. All the Warner's starts were all guys." Babs stated upset.

"I told you to pick Lola Bunny." Buster said.

"Well sorry for not listening to my boyfriend." Babs said rather rudely.

"Ghidshihsghi, gkdshighjds Monty?" Slam asked. Babs, Buster and their crew looked at Slam and the Loonatics for translation.

"He said, wait a minute, who's Monty?" Lexi translated.

"Oh, okay. Well Monty is this spoiled rich kid who loves to hate rabbits." Babs answered.

"Hey maybe will see him at weenie burger?" Buster suggested.

"What's Weenie Burger?" Ace asked.

"Weenie Burger is were us teenagers hang out. Come on let's go." Plucky answered.

At Weenie Burger…

"Here is Weenie Burger." Buster announced as the group walked into a fast food restaurant. They walked to a booth, but on their way there they saw Monty and Elmyra.

"Monty, what are you doing here?" Babs asked.

"My parents are making me take her out okay?" Monty yelled. Buster nudged Babs and moved his eyebrows up and down a couple times.

"Monty and Elmyra sitting in a tree." Buster said when Monty looked away. Monty came face to face angrily.

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g." Mary Melody called out.

"First comes love, than comes marriage, and then comes Monty with a baby carriage." The whole restaurant said in unison.

"That's it I'm out of here." Monty said and stormed away with Elmyra.

"I thought you said he didn't like her?" Lexi whispered.

"He doesn't, his parents probably made him come or else he won't get his allowance." Buster shrugged. The doors opened and the whole restaurant became very quite that you could hear a pin drop.

Who could be at the door that would make everyone in Tiny Toon Adventures go quite that you could hear a pin drop? You'll find out next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Loonatics Unleashed or Tiny Toon Adventures they're owned by Warner Bros.

"What are you guys doing here?" Plucky asked to break the silence.

"We came to get some food, what else?" said one of the hidden figures. The six silhouettes stepped out into the light to reveal Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Taz, Lola Bunny, Wile E. Coyote, and Roadrunner.

"Well, Bugs nice to see you again." Buster said.

"Don't you guys have homework to do?" Bugs asked.

"Well, _Bugs _it is Friday we have a weekend to do it." Plucky answered rudely.

"Listen Plucky," Bugs said, "you really need to learn to not speak to an adult rudely."

"You're 50 years old. You're older than any adult I know." Plucky said.

"Plucky calm down." Buster said.

"I am calm, I'm just speaking my mind." Plucky said.

"Hey Plucky, do you want more screen time?" Buster asked.

"Yes, it's in my contract with the Warner Brothers." Plucky answered taking out his contract.

"Let me see that," Buster said and took his contract, "in this episode Plucky deserves to speak his mind and follow the script. No matter what Buster can't hog the camera.' Really, Plucky, really? It looks like you wrote this yourself."

"That's enough looking," Plucky took the contract and rolled it up, "but as it says you can't hog the camera, get out of my shot." Plucky pushed Buster out of the way. "I'm ready for my close up." The camera panned over to Bugs.

"Well, that's more like it," Bugs said, "so who are you're friends?"

"That's Ace, Lexi, Duck, Slam, Tech and Rev." Babs introduced them.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bugs, this is Lola, my girlfriend, Daffy, Taz, Wile, and Roadrunner." Bugs introduced them.

"Hey, Bugs I think I was supposed to introduce everyone." Daffy said.

"Daffy you must read the script." Bugs said.

"I did and I was supposed to introduce them." Daffy said.

"Guys, guys, we don't have time to fight. We came here to eat and then go make _another _movie." Lola said.

"You're right come on lets eat." Daffy said and they went to the counter to order. Once he had everything he sat at a booth next to the Loonatics. "So, Duck you remind me of someone."

"We're from the 28th century how can I remind you of someone?" Duck asked.

"I don't know you just look…. like me." Daffy answered. Everyone else came and sat down next to Daffy.

"Well, I have to admit, Daff. He does look like you hopefully he doesn't act like you," Bugs said and whispered "egotistical duck."

"Why would you call him that?" Lexi asked.

"It's true and how did you know what I said?" Bugs asked. Ace looked at Lexi with a face that said 'Way to go, Lex.' Lexi looked at Ace with a look that said 'should I tell them?'

"Because we have superpowers." Ace said unenthusiastically.

"Cool, what are you're powers?" Lola asked being nice.

"I have super hearing and a brain blast. Ace has laser vision. Rev has super speed and can talk really fast. Tech can regenerate and lift metals. Slam can make a tornado and shoot little tornados from his hands. Duck can teleport places or 'quack' as Duck likes to say. He can throw eggs from his hands." Lexi said.

"Awesome we're you born with these powers?" Wile asked. Everyone looked at him with a look that said 'you can talk?' "You guys didn't know I could talk?" Everyone except Calamity shook their heads no.

"Okay, weird, we weren't born with these powers. A meteor hit Acmetroplious knocking it off its axis and released a strange energy giving us our powers. As all superheroes do we save people." Tech answered.

"Yeah-and-its-been-really-really-fun-even-though-sometimes-we-get-hurt-but-its-still-really-fun.-even-though-we-don't-get-paid-we-stil-have-electricity-and-food-and-everything-we-need-to-survive-and…." Tech closed Revs beak.

"Meep, Meep, Meep." Roadrunner said. Calamity held up a sign 'he said 'you guys are friends?''

"Oh, yeah were good friends." Tech answered. Gasps could be heard all around the room.

"What, what's wrong?"

'I realize you live in a different century, but here us coyotes chase and try to eat roadrunners. Somehow though it backfires. I still say it's because of the Acme products we buy.' Calamity's sign said.

"Well, now I understand you're parents and they're coyote issues." Tech whispered to Rev. "Anyway well in our century we're pretty good friends."

"Well we'll see you later we have to make a new movie. Bye." Bugs said and they all left.

"Hey, so here's your food. You guys must be hungry when was the last time you ate?" Buster said and handed the Loonatics a weenie burger.

"What is this stuff?" Lexi asked.

"It's a weenie burger. A weenie in a hamburger bun." Babs answered. Everyone except Slam pushed their trays into the center. "Don't knock 'til you try it. We could help you get back to you're century. Maybe Gogo can help?"

"Who?" Ace asked.

"He runs Wackyland maybe he'll have a time machine." Babs suggested.

"Actually it probably will be an actual machine that has the time." Buster commented.

"Oh, right. Than Calamity are you up for a challenge?" Babs asked Calamity. 'Always I am a genius.' Calamity's sign said. "Alright you can build a time machine for them and they can go back to their time period." Babs said.

"Well, what are we waiting for lets…" Ace said before he could finish Lexi whispered something in his ear. "Oh right no need to fly. Thanks for killing my mood. Let's go."

At Calamity's house

They got to Calamity's house thanks to Babs and Buster's quick digging. "Hey Lexi, why don't you come to the living room with us girls?" Babs asked.

"Sure," Lexi walked in the room, "what do you want to do?"

"Well you are, like, the only girl on the team or some junk?" Shirley asked.

"Yeah so…" Lexi said.

"So you're ze only girl zat has girl problems so we we're zinging zat you vould like some girl talk." Fifi said.

"Okay so what should us girls talk about?" Lexi asked. Babs smirked _this should be fun. _She thought.

"Truth or Dare." Babs answered looking to Lexi.

"Okay, um… truth make it a good one." Lexi said.

"Do you have a crush on anyone? If so who?" Babs asked.

"Yes it's… wait a minute tricky I'm not telling you that, he might hear." Lexi said.

"Oh, so it's one of vous friends zat are here." Fifi said.

"Yes, but he probably will…" Lexi said.

"He, who, will probably what?" Ace asked and Lexi froze thinking.

"Nobody, why do you ask?" Lexi asked.

"N-no reason." Ace stuttered and left.

"Me thinks someone likes you." Babs said to Lexi.

"Do you really think he likes me?" Lexi asked hopefully.

"I really do how do you think I got the courage to ask Buster out? Because I knew he likes me." Babs said.

"Actually he, like, asked you out." Shirley honestly replied.

"Still it doesn't matter who asked who rather that I know he does like you. I'm guessing you like him." Babs said.

"Yes, but please don't tell him." Lexi begged.

"It's okay I won't, but I'll have to ask him if he likes you. That's okay right?" Babs asked wanting to play matchmaker.

"No sorry, he'll tell me if he does when he's ready." Lexi answered.

"Fine, I need to see how they're doing bye." Babs said.

"Bye." They all said in unison.

Babs' POV

I walked into the lab where they all were. I spotted Ace, I know I said I wasn't going to play matchmaker, but I just can't help myself. "Hey Ace, can I talk to you alone?" I asked.

"Sure," Ace said as Babs lead him into the kitchen, "so what's up?"

"Nothing I just wanted to ask you do you like anybody? If you do who?" Babs asked.

"Yes I do like someone, but I'm not telling you who." Ace answered.

"Oh come on, please I won't tell her." Babs urged.

"Fine," Ace gave in, "it's…"

Don't you just loooove cliffies? I wonder who he's going to say. 'Til next peace.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back, sorry for the lack of updates. School's been tough and I'm only on the second semester. I will do my best to update more, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loonatics or Tiny Toons they're owned by Warner bros.**

**Okay, I think that's enough stalling for now. On with the story.**

Babs' POV

"It's… Lexi." Ace answered.

"I think you two would make a cute couple." I stated.

"So do I, but I don't think she likes me." Ace said.

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"There are times when she seems jealous, like when I thought this one villain was very attractive. She seemed jealous, but I really don't know." Ace answered.

"Do you ever show signs to her that you may like her?" I asked and spin-changed into a Sherlock Homes getup.

"Yes." Ace answered as I wrote on a notepad.

"When?" I asked.

"There was this one time when she sacrificed herself to an alien because she accidently blew up his planet. I became very concerned; I never knew why. Later I found out that I love her. There was this other time when she seemed very concerned for me." Ace answered.

"When did she seem concerned for you?" I asked.

"She thought I was…..um….." Ace stuttered.

"She thought you were, dead?" I suggested.

"Yeah, how come you can say dead and not get in trouble?" Ace asked.

"This is the 90's." I answered. "Well, I think you should go back to see how the time machine is coming. I should go back and talk to Shirl, Feef and Lexi."

"Whatever you do, don't tell Lexi I like her. Please." Ace pleaded.

"Okay, don't worry." I said and left.

Lexi's POV

Babs came back to the room. "Hi Babs, what's up?" I asked.

"Oh nothing much, the time machine is getting put together very well." Babs answered.

"Really? You checked the time machine? Didn't tell Ace I like him right?" I asked.

"Okay, so I asked Ace if he liked anyone." Babs answered.

"Who did he say?" I asked.

"He said he likes…." Babs said.

"No one." Ace interrupted.

"Hi, Ace." Babs said.

"I told you not to tell; you promised you wouldn't." Ace said.

"Yes, but I just can't help myself." Babs said.

"Ace," everyone looked at me, "do you think that I didn't hear your conversation with Babs?"

"I thought that you would try not to use your super hearing." Ace answered.

"That's hard not to do." I pointed out.

"So you already know who I like." Ace said sheepishly. Before I could answer Furrball came running trying to catch a little bird.

"No, Furrball." Babs yelled while Furrball kept running. "Stop, put Sweetie down." Furrball put Sweetie down. "Good Furrball. Now, STOP TRYING TO CATCH SWEETIE!"

"Yeah, Furrball, stop trying to catch me." Sweetie said and left.

"What was that all about? Where did Sweetie come from?" Ace asked.

"Oh, you'll get used to Furball chasing Sweetie. I don't know how she got here." Babs answered.

"Anyway," I said trying to change the subject, "I know who you like Ace."

"Oh, well that's..." Ace nervously laughed.

"It's okay Ace." I replied.

"No, it's not. You know I like you and I'm sure you don't like me." Ace said.

"How can you be sure if you never aske…?" I heard an explosion. Calamity came out burned to a crisp.

"Calamity, what happened?" Babs asked as if it were normal that he got blown up. 'Someone put a slip of dynamite while I was working and well, you know the rest.' Calamity's sign read.

"Well, how far were vous on the time machine?" Fifi asked. 'Not far, but it took so long.' Calamity's sign said. 'I guess I should go back to working on it, bye!'

"Will he be alright?" I asked after he left.

"Calamity will be fine or some junk." Shirley answered. "It happens to him, like, all the time."

"Okay then. What was I saying before the explosion, oh yes; Ace, how can you be sure I don't like you if you don't ask?" I asked.

"Well, you see there are times when you drop hints and I think you like me. Then you do something that confuses me say for example….. after our battle with Black Velvet I asked if you were jealous when I first saw her. You replied saying you weren't jealous." Ace answered.

"That's true," I agreed.

"Wait; before you guys continue," Babs cut in, "does anyone have any popcorn?"

"Oui, come sit over here." Fifi said. Babs sat over with Fifi and Shirley; and started eating popcorn.

"Okay, you guys can continue now." Babs motioned for us to continue.

"Okay, Ace that may be true, but I lied when you asked me if I was jealous." I continued and gasps could be heard. "I think he gets it."

"You lied, why would you do that?" Ace asked.

"I wasn't sure if you liked me." I answered.

"Okay, before you found out that I liked you; did you ever think I did?" Ace asked.

"No, not really. I thought you were just concerned when I sacrificed myself to Melvin." I replied.

"I was concerned, later I found out that I had feelings for you." Ace said.

"Could you, like, hurry along? Either she likes you or not; just ask her or some junk." Shirley said.

"Okay, Lexi do you like me or not?" Ace asked nervously.

"Wait," Duck said, "what's going on here?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Duck." Ace replied.

"I heard something about you guys liking each other. I think I should know what's going on." Duck said. I let out an exaggerated sigh. "What? I think I should know."

"No, Duck you shouldn't know right now." I said.

"I just want to know who likes who. Is that to much to ask….uh… what's-your-name?" Duck said.

"You don't need to know who likes who Duck." Everyone cried out in unison.

"Alright, alright I'll go back and help." Duck said and 'left.'

"Okay, yes I do like you Ace." I said.

"Really?" Ace asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" Shirley, Fifi and Babs shouted in unison. I looked at Ace with a look that said 'what the heck. Are public demands.' That's when I kissed him. He kissed me back and I heard some awe's. Soon the world faded away and it felt like we were the only two people in the world. When I stopped I spotted Duck, standing there with a smirk on his face. _I think he saw that and will tell everyone. _I thought.

"Hey, Duck." I called out.

"Yes'm." Duck responded.

"You saw all of that, right?" I asked.

"Yep, I wonder what Zadavia will say when she finds out about this." Duck smiled mischievously.

"Who's Zadavia?" Shirley asked.

"Are boss, who has no idea we're here right now." Ace answered.

"Duck, please don't tell Zadavia." I pleaded.

"I think Zadavia should know about you two. I'm just doing the right thing." Duck said.

"No you're not. You're gonna tell her so she'll like you." I said. _You can't fool me, Duck._

"Why can't he tell Zadavia?" Babs asked.

"She made it a rule that none of us can date; we have to hide our feelings for whomever." Ace answered.

"Besides, that would make everyone else know we like each other." I pointed out.

"Well, zat's not fair." Fifi spoke up.

"Wait, Duck, technically she's not in charge of us anymore." I stated.

"Yeah, so I can still tell her." Duck said pulling out his cell phone.

"Maybe, if you can get a signal." I said.

"Very funny," Duck replied unenthusiastically, "I might have a good signal, but you're still despicable."

"Actually, no." Shirley said. "We don't have cell phones, like, yet. I mean they're invented, but we don't have them. I'm not sure, like, how good of a signal you can get."

"I'll try," Duck took out his cell phone and started examining it, "one bar, two, three a ha four." Duck started to reach for the button.

"Wait, Duck." I said.

"Yes." Duck said, a hint of mystery in his eyes.

"What can I do so you won't call Zadavia?" I asked willing to do anything.

"Maybe you could, actually I don't know. I just wanted you to get worked up?" Duck replied.

"Duck!" I screamed, annoyed.

"Here, use this. It's proven to be effective." Babs said handing me a mallet.

"How? I never used anything like this before." I asked.

"Here let me do zee honor." Fifi said and grabbed the mallet. She mouthed 'shhhh' and snuck up on Duck. She hit him in the head. It knocked Duck out.

"What did you do that for?" I asked.

"Well, you seemed to be annoyed by him. It works on Plucky and Daffy. Guaranteed by Bugs Bunny." Babs answered.

"Bugs Bunny? I realized we forgot to ask you this, who was at Weenie Burger?" I asked.

"The male rabbit was Bugs, the other was Lola, the coyote was Wile E. Coyote; genius. The duck was Daffy, the roadrunner was Roadrunner and the Tasmanian devil was Taz." Babs answered.

"What happened?" Duck asked as he regained conciseness.

"I witnessed the whole thing," Buster said, "and nothing happened."

"Then how was I knocked out and I see spots before my eyes." Duck said.

"Oh dear, dear, dear. That can't be good." Buster said in a fake British accent, dressed up as a doctor.

"Why?" Duck asked.

"Tell me, are the spots swirling around?" Buster asked.

"No." Duck answered.

"They probably will at any minute." Buster said.

"Oh, doctor. Will he be alright, what's going on?" Babs asked dramatically.

"He might be alright if treated properly. It seems he's come down with a case of Rabititous." Buster answered matter-of-factly.

"No, anything but that. What are you gonna do?" Babs asked.

"I don't know," Buster said losing the accent and costume, "I'm not a doctor."

"Wait, what is Rabititous?" I asked.

"A made up dieses; made by Bugs Bunny." Babs answered.

"Yeah it was, like, his most awesome episode, but that's my opinion." Shirley said.

"Non, in moi's opinion I zink zat ze episode we're he had to fill in for Roadrunner was his best." Fifi said.

"In my opinion any Bugs Bunny episode is great. Especially the Duck season, Rabbit season one." Buster said.

"You're right. That is the most hilarious one ever." Babs agreed.

"We have never seen any of these episodes or the show." I said.

"I'm not sure what to do about that, sorry." Babs said. "Wait, I know what to do to show you them."

"What?" I asked suddenly curious.

"We could let everyone else work on the time machine and we'll all go to Acme Loo." Babs answered.

"And how will that help us watch the show?" I asked.

"You mean Looney Tunes." Babs said, I nodded. "We could go to the film room where there are old classic films of old classic cartoons."

"Alright, what are we waiting for? Let's go." I said enthusiastically and we walked there. When we got to Acme Loo I heard the voice again.

"Cuckoo, cuckoo, if you're coming back to school on a Friday than your Cuckoo." the voice said.

"Who's that and does he have anything to do?" I asked.

"That's Gogo last of the dodo's. I don't know why he's still here? He should be in Wackyland." Babs answered. I looked at her confused. "It's where he lives. C'mon let's watch some films." Babs lead the rest of the way.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had writers block and school and stuff so again sorry, but here you go the final chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TTA or LU it's owned by Warner Brothers.**

* * *

><p>No one's POV<p>

Babs, Fifi, Shirley, Plucky, Buster, Ace, Lexi and Duck walked inside the Looniversity. Ace, Lexi and Duck gasped as they saw the tall, wide lockers and the classrooms. "C'mon this way." Babs said as she started running towards the film vault. She opened the door and they walked down the stairs. "Wow, it's really dark in here." Lexi stated. "I can't see anything except our eyes. Why is that?"

"It's an old cartoon convention eyeballs in the darkness you know." Buster stated.

"Wow, if we stay here long enough think of the savings on animation." Plucky said.

"Is there a light switch because I want to see where we're going?" Ace asked.

"I don't think so," Babs stated, "someone light a match." Buster took out a match and lit it. They could see where they were and lots of cobwebs filled the room.

"Ewwww!" all the girls exclaimed in unison.

"Really?!" all the boys exclaimed in unison.

"Sorry." The girls apologized.

"It's okay." The boys said.

"Anyway I guess since our last visit no one's been here." Babs said.

"Not even the vault keeper?" Buster asked.

"No, the vault keeper was Bosko you know." Babs answered. They continued walking through the film vault. Babs picked up a film and put it in. Everyone sat down and started watching. An hour or so later, no one was paying attention to the time, they finished watching all Bugs cartoons and some Sylvester, Tweety, Wile, Roadrunner, Porky Pig, and Daffy cartoons. Ace, Duck and Lexi learned some of the villains like Yosemite Sam and Elmer Fudd. They reminded the Loonatics of some of the villains they encountered while saving the world. They laughed at every funny part especially when Wile tried catching Roadrunner and blew himself up. Babs informed everyone that Wile and Roadrunner are really great friends.

"You know re-watching all these episodes I'm, like, starting to think that, like, maybe Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers is a great episode." Shirley said. (A/N Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers is probably on YouTube).

"Yeah, I'm with you." Everyone said. Lexi started thinking about Wile and Roadrunner, there was something strangely familiar about them. Wile's fur was just like Tech and Roadrunner's feathers were like Rev's. She also thought about when they battled Electro J. Fudd, she talked about Elmer J. Fudd and it's possible that Electro is a descendant of Elmer. _Does that mean that Bugs, Lola, Wile, Roadrunner, Taz and Daffy are our descendants?_

* * *

><p>Back at Calamity's house<p>

"Tech-are-you-sure-that-you-need-the-screwdriver-I-think-you-should-use-the-blowtourch?" Rev asked in his normal fast way.

"Rev, I know what I'm doing!" Tech snapped at him. Rev was taken aback by Tech's outburst. "I'm sorry, Rev."

"Hey, can we just get on with this. I'm starving." Hamton J. Pig who just appeared asked.

"Who-are-you?" Rev asked

"I'm Hamton J. Pig." Hamton answered.

'I invited him over; he's a friend of mine.' Calamity stated.

"Yeah, would it be too much to ask if I could have some food?" He asked Calamity.

'Help yourself, Dizzy's here so you might want to get as much food as possible.' Calamity answered. Hamton and he let out a laugh.

"Thanks Cal." Hamton said.

'No problem.' Calamity said.

"Rev hand me the screw driver." Tech said ignoring the rest of the conversation.

"I-told-you,-you-should-use-the-blowtorch." Rev said handing Tech the screw driver, just incase.

"I'm using the screw driver okay." Tech said.

"Okay." Rev answered.

* * *

><p>Back at school<p>

They all walked out of school happy to have cleared up Bugs' best cartoon. It was dark outside around midnight. "How long were we gone for?" Lexi asked.

"Well, it was about fourish when we came and now its probably about midnight so about eight hours." Babs stated.

"Eight hours!" Ace screamed.

"About." Plucky clarified

"We should head back to see how the time machine's coming along." Duck stated.

"Right, why didn't I think of that?" Ace asked sarcastically.

"Okay now's not the time to get into a fight." Lexi said. They sighed and continued to walk to Cal's house.

They got back to Calamity's house. "Hey, Tech." Lexi said once she noticed him.

"Hey, Lex." He said.

"How's it going?" Lexi walked over to Tech.

"Pretty good, just one last adjustment and we'll be able to go home." Tech answered.

"Cool." Lexi said. "By the way where's Rev?"

"I don't know, he just sped to the kitchen. I think he said something about eating." Tech answered and looked at Lexi. "Why are you so happy right now?"

"I think that those people we saw at the ..uh.. Weenie Burger are our descendants." Lexi stated.

"What makes you say that, I would've at least seen some similarities between them and us?" Tech asked.

"You weren't with us, but I was watching some of their old shows and they looked familiar the more I saw them." Lexi answered.

"Well, I guess before we leave we can talk to them, but I doubt that they're our descendents." Tech said.

"Okay." Lexi happily agreed. She skipped away to Ace.

Tech's POV

Lexi skipped away happily to Ace. I went back to work. _She seriously is a lot more happy than usual._ I wanted to get this done just incase something happened back home. I finished and was about to tell them. I turned around and saw Ace and Lexi kissing. "It's about time." I said to them. They broke apart and stared shocked at me. "C'mon I thought you were excited to meet our descendents."

"I thought that you thought that they weren't our descendents?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah, I don't but I thought you were excited." I said.

"Yeah, sure let's go." She replied hurriedly.

"It's okay, I'm not gonna tell anyone." I chuckled. She smiled and mouthed a 'thank you'. We grabbed everyone else for them to bring us to see the looney tunes.

At Bugs' house (or would it be rabbit hole)

We knocked on the door and were greeted by Bugs Bunny. "What's up, Doc?"

"Not much." Fifi answered.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Bugs asked wanting to get to the point.

Bugs' POV

I just wanted to get to the point. They wouldn't be here unless they wanted help or something. "You remember the people that were with us at Weenie Burger?" Plucky asked. I nodded my head getting bored, I never liked Plucky. "Well, the girl here thinks that she's related to you or something."

"Actually, I think Lola's my descendent. Ace is probably your descendent." Lexi clarified.

"Could be true," I said thoughtfully, "but how would we know?"

"I did not think of that, may we come in?" She asked.

"Sure, you guys not my students." I said. They came in before I shut the door I heard Plucky saying, "So Shirl, how about we head back at my house and play house?"

"Plucky for, like, the last time I'm telling you that, like, I just wanted Fowlmouth to think I was taken or some junk." Shirley answered.

"C'mon Shirl, why don't you just admit that you like me." Plucky pleaded. I shut the door.

"So, how are you gonna prove it?" I asked.

"Well, that one time when we we're battling Electro J. Fudd I was going through the whole Fudd family." Lexi said.

"There's gonna be more Fudd's isn't one bad enough." I interrupted. "Sorry." The room was silent for a moment.

"So I was going through the whole Fudd family and talked about Elmer J. Fudd, meaning that Electro is a descendent of Elmer. I thought that maybe it would mean that you guys were our descendents." Lexi explained as if nothing happened.

"Maybe you're right, but how will we know?" I asked.

"One things for sure, apparently I use your catchphrase that I had no idea of 'til now." Ace stated.

"That doesn't mean anything though, does it?" I asked.

"Actually, if you want I can take some of your DNA and see if you guys are related in anyway." Tech stated.

"If you did that, would it hurt?" I asked a little scared. _Hey, famous people can get scared._

"No, it wouldn't hurt. Okay maybe just a little. It's a good thing I brought my DNA scanner." Tech said.

"Why did you bring that?" Lexi asked.

"Just incase, anyway with this I'll be able to scan your DNA and tell if your related or not." Tech answered. He pointed it at Ace first to scan his DNA. It made a beeping noise, probably telling him it scanned his DNA. He pressed some buttons and pointed it at me. I felt a little bit of pain like there was a needle taking my DNA. It made a beeping noise and the pain stopped. We gathered around to see what it had to say.

"Are you sure this is right?" I asked.

"I made sure everything was right, science does not lie. This is true. Isn't it great?" He asked.

"Sure, sure." I said still shocked that we were related.

"Wait, does that mean that Ace and I are related? I mean if he's related to you and I'm related to Lola and you and Lola are dating. If you guys get married than aren't Ace and I related?" Lexi asked.

"Lexi we're about 777 years in the past, genetically you are not related at all." Tech explained.

"So, that's that?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Lexi said. "We should get going, right?"

"Yeah." Everyone agreed.

"Bye." I said.

"Bye, it was nice to meet one of my descendents." Ace said. Everyone else said bye and left.

Ace's POV

I still can't believe I've meet one of my ancestors. I'm happy to leave, but I only know him by his show. We went back to the house and said goodbye to the others.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Furrball asked, it was the first time I heard him talk. Judging by the looks on everyone's face it must've been their first.

"Yeah, sorry but we've gotta get back, no body else can save the world like us." Duck answered in his usual manner. Everyone shook their heads agreeing with him. _For the first time he's right._

"Well, I guess this is au revoir." Fifi said sadly.

"Sorry, I wish I could stay to Feef but we have to go. For once Duck's right." Lexi said.

"Well, goodbye/au revoir." Everyone said.

"Bye." We said in unison waving goodbye. With a flash of light we were gone. We ended up back in Acmetropulous.

"That was fun." Lexi said.

"Sure was." I agreed smiling at her.

"Hey everyone," Duck said, "Ace and Lexi love each other."

"Duck!" Lexi screamed.

"What?" Duck asked. They had a stare down before everyone else cheered.

"Huh?" Lexi said breaking the stare.

"Finally." Rev, Slam and Tech said.

"Wait, what?" Duck said.

"I've been waiting a long time for them to get together." Tech said. "By the way, Duck."

"Yes?" He said in a scared way.

"You owe me five bucks." Tech said as Duck gave him the money.

"Wait, you made a bet for me and Lex to get together?" I asked

"Yup." Tech answered.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R later.<strong>


End file.
